


Queen Short Stories

by PumpkinLily



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, contains love and other things, froger is my favorite, no "i love you" but they're clearly in love, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinLily/pseuds/PumpkinLily
Summary: As the title says, a collection of short stories about Queen, for the ideas that deserve to be properly put down on paper (well, digitalized paper technically), but are too simple to make a longer story.Will contain great things like love, people in love who need to get together, happy/satisfactive resolutions, probably some angst and sadness too at some point.As for the ships, aside from my sweet favorite Froger, we'll see what will sail eventually.





	1. Defusing the tension - Froger

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write short stories, because sometimes you just have nice ideas that you really want to write down before you forget them or let them linger long enough in your mind for you to never do anything about it.
> 
> Plus short stories can be really fun, because you can write something that can be short, it can be silly, just a stupid idea, but it still can be a nice story. So many possibilities.
> 
> The first of this collection is about Freddie and Roger (Froger <3), inspired by a funny video of Joe Mazzello and Ben Hardy I found on Youtube. 
> 
> Enjoy, you who likes Froger, or who's simply passing by.

It was a beautiful morning. As Freddie was slowly waking up, progressively opening his eyes, greeted by the sunlight.

_'...What do you mean, it's morning already...'_ He groaned, still feeling sleepy. _'I feel so good here...'_

The thought of getting up eventually crossed his mind for a second, but staying in bed under the warm covers attracted him way more. As he found himself unable to leave the bed, he ultimately decided he wouldn't get up now. He turned himself on the right, trying to find a new comfortable position to fall asleep, and noticed a pretty blonde next to him.

_'Oh, Roger.'_ Freddie closed his eyes, ready to get back to sleep.

Then he realized.

_'..........Wait. I was alone when I went to bed?'_ He thought, mentally waking up.

He blinked several times.

_'What the hell is Roger doing in bed next to me?!'_

Did he somehow joined him last night, without him noticing? It was possible. But, why did he joined him then?

...

...

...Was it really important to know? Freddie had the luck of waking up in the same bed as a pretty boy. Not only that, he had the honor of waking up next to Roger Taylor, one of the prettiest among the pretty boys.

Many people would sell their soul to have this opportunity, and he didn't have to do anything, he should be damn happy.

Freddie could see the covers rising and going down in a slow but regular pace, along with the faint sound of his breathing. The blonde was sleeping, his hand lying close to his face, his so pretty face magnified by a precious peaceful expression. The only thing missing was his profound blue eyes that could hypnotize you, but otherwise, he was such a sight. And his smile, oh, his perfect smile drew by his perfect lips that Freddie really wanted to kiss right now...

_'What?! No! I don't want to do that!!'_ The singer thought, despite the fact he had unconsciously got closer to the blonde.

But he was still staring at his lips. They looked so soft, but too far away from him. Only a bit closer and...

_'They're close enough!!'_ He mentally screamed as he turned away his head from this sight.

He was now staring at the blank ceiling, which was drastically less attractive than Roger's face, but whatever, it was his loss.

How did the blonde find his way to his bed? How did this happened?

Well, he used his feet. Maybe he got drunk, couldn't really process much, accidentally went into his room and found himself a nice spot next to him, too drunk to realize it wasn't his bed and that Freddie was already in it.

...But was it really an accident?

What if it was a sign?

_'No, no, can't be.'_ Freddie thought, shaking his head. _'Look, I know I've dreamed about it...'_

He dreamt of waking up next to Roger, his dream came true, but he complained about it. Ungrateful idiot.

_'But... it can't happen.'_

Yes it can happen, he just couldn't see the chemistry between them, how they'd obviously make a great couple, how beautiful they were together, how he really wanted to kiss his pretty face right now...

Freddie suddenly caught himself gently caressing Roger's hand. He got scared for a second, then felt a wave of relief as the blonde didn't wake up. Then a very small but very audible sigh of satisfaction escaped his perfect lips and Freddie felt a wave of feelings wrecking him.

_'Stop being so fucking cute!!'_ He snatched his hand away from him before his body would act on his own again.

Once again, he turned his head away from him. He tried to calm himself, but with the blonde that close to him, it was impossible. Roger had way too much control over his body to his liking.

_'...That's a dream. That gotta be a dream.'_ He tried to breathe sloooowly. _'I'm going to close my eyes, and when I'll open them, Roger will be gone.'_

And so the fool obviously in love firmly closed his eyes.

Quickly, he opened them again. He turned his head, and observed the spot next to him, devoid of any pretty blonde boy. Seeing he was alone, he smiled. He should have smiled when Roger was next to him, silly Freddie.

It had been a dream. Unfortunately. After all these emotions, he felt it was time to get up and face his feelin- the real world.

"Hey Freddie." A soft voice called, very close to his ear.

The singer instantly froze in place.

_'You've gotta be kidding me.'_ He addressed to the unattractive ceiling.

He dared take a glance at his left side.

Roger was still there, except he wasn't under the covers, and to his luck, was well awake this time. Attractive as always, with his pretty face, somehow feminine yet masculine... 

His kissable lips joined into a small smile... 

His cute perfect nose... 

His magnificent blonde hair resting on the side of his face and the pillow... 

His crystal clear blue eyes...

Freddie's heart started to beat faster. Despite the criminal fact that he wasn't looking at him, he could feel the blonde's beautiful eyes on him.

"You okay Fred?" He asked, a bit concerned.

"...What are you doing here Roger?" Freddie asked, sounding harsher that he wanted to.

The blonde lost his smile. He had simply listened to his feelings, not thinking about the consequences. He didn't know how to respond without saying "well you were sleeping and I thought it wouldn't hurt to be next to you because I feel really good with you by my side". 

Now he was just thinking about how Freddie visibly didn't like him being here and it made him feel sad.

The singer, seeing his friend silent for an uncomfortably long time, felt bad for talking to him with that tone – as he should be – and turned towards him to apologize. That's when he noticed Roger had awfully cute red cheeks, and his embarrassed expression made him even cuter, and he felt even more bad and in love.

"I'm sorry Fred, I... I understand. I'll just leave you alone." The blonde said sheepishly.

"No!" Freddie blurted, his hand reaching towards him.

Finally, he was coming to his senses.

Roger froze. The singer's hand was on his arm, his fingers slightly tightening their grip on him. His deep brown eyes meet his clear blue eyes. So many things he wanted to express, but was unable to pronounce.

"...Freddie...? " Roger eventually dared, starting to feel overwhelmed.

A simple word, his name, and the singer found himself in a flutter after hearing the blonde telling it in such a soft voice. 

Oh, how he was in love with him. It would be so cute, if only he'd bother telling him actively instead of simply staring at him like a hopeless fool. They had greater things to do together than just lying on his bed, waiting for him to make a move while Roger was starting to melt under his intense gaze.

Freddie found himself looking at the blonde's perfect lips again, and felt he was starting to lose control. His hand, previously on his arm, was now on his pretty face, gently caressing his cheek with the tip of his fingers. He felt Roger quiver as he ran his thumb over his mouth, a faint but audible sigh escaping it, his blue eyes closing then opening slowly. A subtle sign of his approval.

Soon enough, Freddie was over the covers, as they would have got in his way. He felt a bit cold, given he was only wearing shorts, but that was okay, Roger would give him enough warmth, hopefully.

He joined Roger's side, both of their hearts beating faster than ever. Now he started to be red from their proximity, while the blonde got even more red from the fact that there wasn't much clothes concealing the singer's thin attractive body.

Freddie tenderly cupped Roger's pretty face with his hands, shivering when he felt the blonde's fingers on his uncovered waist. They shared an affectionate glance at each other, and a myriad of feelings flew through them as their lips finally joined into a loving kiss.


	2. Search for warmth - Breaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something between Brian and John, I find them cute together and I think they make a nice pair, and there's not much of them around here. Then I got an idea after I saw the clip from Bohemian Rhapsody when they arrive at Ridge Farm and John is given the smallest room and the piece of shit (you know who) argues that smaller rooms don't get nearly as cold.
> 
> Well, flash news, they do.

A fridge. His room was a fridge.

“Smaller rooms don’t get nearly as cold” as he said. Well he wasn’t the one who was currently freezing his arse off, trying to sleep in a tiny and impossibly cold room. Not to mention his bed was so small he would probably end up on the – cold – floor if he moved a bit too much, and the brick wall wasn’t exactly helping giving a warm feeling either.

John wasn’t the kind to complain, so he took what was offered to him without reluctance. But still, while he was curled up in a mildly comfortable bed against the cushions and covers which were soft but certainly not providing enough warmth, his luckier bandmates were sleeping in decently sized, decently warm rooms in a decently sized bed. It wasn’t fair.

He didn’t know what time it was, but he was certain at least an hour passed between the time he went to bed and now. From the looks of it, it seemed like he wouldn’t get any proper sleep tonight.

Unless he would find another bed. And since Brian, Freddie and Roger had a double-sized bed, maybe he could ask one of them to have pity of a poor freezing bassist and welcome him in their bed. 

_‘...No, I can’t bother them. They’re probably sleeping already...’_

Once again, he closed his eyes, trying to forget the cold. But the cold wouldn’t forget him, and soon, the thought of a better bed, with nice warm covers came back to his mind. How lovely it would be. He could even have a nice partner to share it with. A nice partner that would be tall, have curly hair, play the guitar, whose name would start with a B...

 _‘What… No, I can’t...’_ A tint of red made its way on John’s cheeks. _‘...Why would he even accept me...’_

Because Brian is a kind and patient lad, who certainly would understand his situation and would not leave him to freeze out there in his room.

Slowly pulling off the covers, John winced as he felt warmth quit his body horribly quickly. As both his feet were on the floor, the cold had pulled him into an unpleasant embrace, his pyjamas now being his only protection against the low temperature. He briefly thought about jumping back to his bed, but ultimately the call of Brian and a more comfortable sleep was stronger.

This place was eerie at night – not that it was extremely welcoming during the day. Fortunately, he was soon enough in front of Brian’s room, as the cold motivated him to move hastily. He was once again contemplating if he should interrupt his friend’s sleep or not, then noticed how he was surrounded by silence. A silence filled with barely audible and unidentifiable sounds that were making his scare-o-meter go up too quickly. 

“...Brian...” John couldn’t help but call as he knocked, hoping it wasn’t too loud considering the rooms of Freddie and Roger were near.

He waited, the cold tightening its embrace around him. Then he heard footsteps getting close to him, before the door opened, to his relief, revealing a guitarist whose hair was messier than ever and eyes were filled with fatigue. Good news, he looked neither neither annoyed nor surprised to see him.

“...Guess you couldn’t sleep either ?” Brian asked with a soft voice.  
“...You’re cold too ?”  
“...Not really, it’s just that I’ve slept in better beds.” He sighed. “My bed squeaks atrociously as soon as I move.”  
“At least you have a bed where you can move.” John told with a small smile.

Brian then remembered his friend, unlike him, had only got a tiny room. Then he noticed he was shivering, his pyjamas obviously were not enough to keep him warm. He felt a pang in his heart. John obviously deserved better than to sleep in a fridge.

But instead of inviting him to his room, the guitarist got closer, wrapping his arms around him in a protective manner. John’s eyes went slightly more opened, his cheeks reddening rapidly ; he certainly didn’t expect this sudden hug, but it was more than welcomed. He felt a pleasant wave of warmth taking over his body, and a sigh of satisfaction escaped his mouth.

He didn’t think he could have felt this good in Brian’s arms. Maybe it was because he had been freezing previously. Maybe it had something to do with his heart beating faster than before, his cheeks starting to burn and him wanting to pull the guitarist into a tighter hug. Hm.

On his side, Brian felt many things. Or you could say he had many questions.

Why did he almost impulsively hug John ? Why was he feeling so well, standing here in the hallway in his pyjamas around midnight with his friend in his arms ? Why were his cheeks heating up like that ? Why John seemed to feel so relaxed ?

His mind wasn’t in control and it was not okay.

“...How… How about we actually go to sleep ?” He asked while slowly pulling away.

As his mind was desperately trying to get the control back, he finally had a view of John’s face. Even the ambient darkness couldn’t conceal his red cheeks. His cute embarrassed smile that he was trying to hide.

Brian couldn’t help but think he looked adorable. Hm. It seems that his mind still wasn’t in control.

Before he did anything, he pulled the door to his room, and with a hand gesture that looked very gentleman-like, invited the bassist to enter. John happily obliged.

He didn’t know the exact temperature but he could already feel that he would actually be able to sleep in this room. And this double-sized bed looked much more appealing than his cramped bed. He could see himself getting under the soft covers, a peaceful expression on his face as he would finally get some rest, snuggling into the warm and comfortable embrace of Brian’s protective arms…

He blushed once again. 

“...John ?” Brian called him softly, noticing he had been staring into nothingness.

The guitarist was sitting at the end of his bed, an unsure look on his face. John’s heart started beating faster again. Was he waiting for something ?

...Did he want to get into his arms once again ?

Their eyes crossed for a second. Brian briefly saw hesitation in his grey eyes, on his face, before seeing him getting closer then sitting right besides him. The guitarist barely had time to feel their shoulders brush before finding himself in a tight embrace. He blinked a few times, registering that John’s hands were firmly on his waist, making his cheeks burning like crazy. 

_‘...Why-Why did he- Fuck Brian get a hold of yourself, it’s just a hug.’_ He tried to think. _‘A friendly hug. Between friends. Yeah.’_

As much as he cursed himself for feeling this way, for some “inexplicable” reason, Brian could not get himself to pull away from John. Even if his heart was racing and his cheeks were probably as red as his guitar. He had to do something. Like hugging him back-

_‘Come on Brian, say something !’ He screamed to himself._

“...Are you… still cold ?” He instantly felt stupid.  
A very quiet laugh came to his ears. “...No.” He could practically see his cheeky but honest smile. “...I just feel good.”

As if words weren’t enough, the sensation of John’s fingers slightly moving on his waist, loosening his embrace, brought another wave of feelings.

They stayed in this position for some time, both of them staying still, in a quiet silence. Brian’s heart and mind went progressively less panicky. It was the first time he had seen John get this physical with him. Maybe it was time to embrace that it felt good.

Slowly, his hands, unoccupied until now, went to gently caress the bassist’s back, making him quiver, then letting out a sigh. 

“...I feel good too.” Brian finally admitted, a smile appearing on his face.  
“...Don’t stop.” John asked in a shy voice. “...Please. I l-like it.” He looked even cuter than before.

Many words were taking form into their minds, waiting to be said, face to face. Who knows what would happen next. But right now, they just felt like staying linked to each other for as long as they wanted.  
It felt good. It felt right. They wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took waaay too much time writing this. Sometimes I wish I could nothing but write and read all day, but that's not how life works unfortunately.  
> Anyway, I think I'll be back with more Froger next time. In the mean time, I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Talking Feelings Over - Froger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guess what, I'm back with more Froger, who would have thought. I can't get enough of these two together and it's a damn shame that there isn't much of them on this site.
> 
> The other day, I looked through the project of a girl who's in my art school class, she was doing some collage based on sentences she heard from random drunk people in parties. One of them was a dude telling people to suck his dick and the other one was "Come, we’re going to talk this over behind these ferns.". I found that one really funny, so I decided to write a story that would include it and the other one too. (PS : I change the rating to T for this story, mostly for the innuendos) 
> 
> Who amongst Queen could say these kind of things ? Certainly not Roger. No. Never.

These woods not too far away from Ridge Farm were a welcomed change of scenery. No disgusting mud to threaten the lower part of their clothes, no unpleasant odors typical of a farm, no vicious chicken that would try to attack them. They even had a clear view of the night sky, beautifully filled with many twinkling stars, a much more appealing roof that the bland boring white one of the old house they were occupying.

A fire was crackling in a soothing way, keeping them warm, providing them light and many grilled marshmallows that were eagerly eaten. Their small stock of food unavailable a long time ago, the drinks had taken over, and it almost felt like they were having a good time at the bar, except there was no pretty girl for Roger to ogle at.

Speaking about him, Brian was glancing at the various bottles of alcohol lying his feet. He could only imagine the hell of a hangover he was going to suffer next morning. Then again it was nothing unusual, this one would only be one more to add to his collection of difficult mornings inflicted with painful headaches.

“Roger, you should calm down on the alcohol. Soon you’re going to see pink elephants.” He attempted.

The blonde rolled his eyes. Brian wondered why he even tried. No one could make Roger calm down on the booze, and it wouldn’t start today, even less if he was the one who would ask.

“Whatever.” The blonde took another gulp of vodka, before staring at him, eyes half closed. “Suck my dick Brian.” 

Only the sound of the crackling fire responded to that bold sentence. John, who was starting to get tipsy, chuckled. Brian’s face was now explicitly done. He didn’t even feel the strength to make a sarcastic remark, only thinking about how he would rather leave the task to Freddie, who previously left to relieve himself.

Not awaiting for an answer from his grumpy friend, the blonde turned towards John, looking at him in a much softer way. Surely John would be more receptive to his words.

“You can suck my dick too, Deaky.” He told with an insolent voice.

John kept his smile. “...It that a threat or an invitation ?”

A smirk on his face, Roger sent him a wink, which made John chuckle again. Brian was pretty sure the bassist was a reasonable person, but he still strongly hoped that he was sober enough not to accept and that the blonde wasn’t thirsty enough to actually do it. 

“Sorry Rog, I’m married and faithful. But why don’t you ask Freddie instead ?” He suggested slyly.

Almost instantly, Roger lost his smile, which Brian found to be very satisfying. John shut him up for good.

“Showing your true colours, uh.” The bassist added, before finishing the beer he had in hand. “You’re all confident and flirty, but as soon as Freddie is involved...” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“W...What, no, I d… I don’t-No !” Roger gained a generous layer of red on his cheeks.

“It’s okay Roger, we know.” A cheeky smile made its way on Brian’s face. “You bring girls in your bed, but you wish it was Freddie who would actually passionately scream your name and-” 

“SHUT UP !” The blonde yelled, even more red than before. “I don’t even want-”

“Whoah, what’s with the screaming darling ?”

Freddie had chosen the best moment to come back to them, finding John and Brian looking at him with a certainly not innocent smile on their faces and Roger staring intensely at the grass, arms crossed over his legs, his face redder than the most red tomato. Curious, he raised a brow, wondering what could have happened.

“Bri, did you ask Rog to go easy on the drinks again ?” He knew well how much it annoyed his friend.

“I did ask him, but it’s not about that.” He kept that questionable grin. “Right Roger ?”

“Fuck off...” The blonde whimpered, glancing at him.

Freddie frowned. He had never seen Roger that flustered by something and replying that weakly to Brian’s teasing. The blonde probably started it, since Brian rarely teased someone if they didn’t start first. And John’s discreet but cheeky smile in his direction intrigued him too. 

The bassist would have liked to add something in the continuity of Brian’s words, but Roger should be the one to talk now, given he was the one who obviously felt something stronger than friendship towards the singer.

As it happens, the blonde felt that John and Brian were waiting for him to talk about what happened. But it would lead to giving away some facts about him that he didn’t want to tell out loud.

“Roger, are you okay ?” Freddie asked in a soft voice, sitting next to him.

The new proximity between them certainly not helped the blonde, whose heart already started beating faster as soon as he met his friend’s deep brown soothing look. The warm glow emitted by the fire was nicely lightening his sculpted face, and the luminous shine on his silky hair made him even more handsome. 

If the alcohol had previously dulled his blue eyes, they were now reanimated by love.

John and Brian lost their cheeky smiles, instead smiling with an amused tenderness, seeing how Roger was so obviously smitten over Freddie, despite his cute attempt at denying it. 

“You know you can tell me anything, dear.” The singer added, his voice even softer than before.

John and Brian noticed the way his lips slightly moved after the singer put his hand on his shoulder, attempting to form a smile, while his arms were now resting on his sides. They noticed the way he slowly turned towards him, his eyes still locked on his’. The way he opened his mouth, leaving it open for a short time before curling into an unsure expression. The way something heavy of untold things lingered in his eyes for a few seconds.

As Freddie’s lips parted away, starting to form a word, they definitely witnessed how the short distance between him and Roger was reduced to none by a possibly expected kiss. 

The singer’s eyes widened, the blonde pressing more firmly his hands on his cheeks, moving his body towards him a little too strongly so Freddie has to put weight on his hands before they both fall backwards. Feelings flow with more passion through his mouth as he deepens the kiss, earning a muffled moan from his friend and two mildly baffled looks from John and Brian. 

At some point, Freddie grabs one of Roger’s arms, and his firm touch snaps him out of the action. He blinks a few times before brutally leaning backwards, moving away his hands from his friend’s flustered face. His blue eyes lock into his brown look, devoid of anger or disgust but full of interrogations, and he realizes what happened as the crackling sound of the fire covers their heavy breaths.

His brain started functioning again, pressuring him as many thoughts were now jostling each other.

_‘So much for being straight, twit-Why the fuck did you KISS him-What do you think he’s gonna do now genius-You ruined everything congrats-Don’t stay silent twit say something !!’_

Before an increasing panic makes him run away, scream or pass out, he lightly put a hand on Freddie’s right arm, trying to look as relaxed as possible and inevitably failing to do so. 

“C-Come, we’re going to talk this over behind these ferns.” The alcohol was crawling back behind his attempt of a serious voice.

Roger looked away in embarrassment, unable to meet Freddie’s gaze as they walked over the said ferns, not too far away from their spot but still far enough for John and Brian not to hear their conversation. 

He felt horribly uneasy, guilt creeping up in his mind. He kissed Freddie. And it wasn’t a quick peck on the cheek, he snogged him. He had kissed many girls in his life, but this kiss felt unique. Driven by more than an intention of getting laid afterwards before leaving to find another short-term partner for the night. The kind of deep, passionate kiss he never gave to anyone, and that he certainly thought he would never give to his best friend.

But he did, and it could never be taken back.

As they stopped walking, the fear that he ruined forever their close precious friendship because of his stupid, useless, vain attraction to him started to overwhelm him. He tried to slowly inhale then exhale, without being successful, and panic started to get over him as his breath got unsteady while too many thoughts were fighting to get out. As if looking at his friend wasn’t hard enough already, tears were forming in the corner of his eyes.

“I-I’m sorry Fred, I-I don’t-I’m just a fucking-” 

“Rog, dear, please calm down.” Freddie asked in his soft voice, gently placing his hands under his chin.

Roger froze when he felt his thumbs caress the corner of his mouth. “...Why ?”

“Why what, Roger ?” The singer inquired, frowning lightly.

_‘Why aren’t you angry ? Why are so patient with me ? Why are looking at me this softly when I kissed you ?!’_

“Y-You shouldn’t be this nice with me. T-The only thing I-I deserve is a f-fucking slap.”

“You kissed me, and I’m not going to hurt you for that.” Freddie assured in a firm but quiet voice, still gently caressing his face. “I could never hurt you dear, even if you’d try to kill me.”

“...Y-You’re not mad at me ?” Roger weakly asked. “But I-I snogged you pretty-”

A light kiss on his forehead shut him good, as a few butterflies went off in his stomach.

“How about you tell me what happened with Deaky and Brian ?” Freddie asked softly. “I won’t get angry or laugh at you. Promise.” He added with a small smile.

“Brian asked me to calm down on the alcohol, I-I was drunk and stupid, and I said that he could suck my dick.”

Freddie’s smile went wider as he couldn’t help but snigger lightly. Oh, Roger.

“T-Then I said to Deaky that he could do it too, and he said with t-this cheeky voice “but why don’t you ask Freddie instead ?” and I-I couldn’t reply and they fucking started teasing me about me wanting you to-” He went suddenly silent, his cheeks reddening again. 

Roger didn’t think he could look at Freddie in the eyes for much longer, now that he certainly understood the nature of what he was implying. He felt horrible. He wasn’t supposed to feel that way towards his best friend.

His vision got blurry, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks, as he wished he could disappear right now. 

“Roger, dear.” Freddie lifted his hands so he could wipe away the tears. “You don’t have to feel ashamed.”

“B-But Freddie, you’re… my best friend. I shouldn’t want that.”

Another light kiss on his forehead sent him a wave of butterflies, before his eyes met once again his friend’s soft chocolate brown eyes, the one that could easily make you melt. His warm hands left his cheeks, but he didn’t have time to cool down as he shivered when he felt them over his waist, under the fabric of his jacket. He felt his heart beating faster as Freddie leaned forwards, getting so close that he could almost feel his warm breath.

“Roger, please be honest with me. Do you want that ?” He asked softly.

“...W-Want what ?”

A cheeky smile appeared on his face. “Come on, dear, I know you’re drunk but, you know what I mean.” 

Roger definitely felt his cheeks reddening further as Freddie lowered his hands to his hips, his thumbs getting under the fabric of his tight pants, slowly caressing his skin. No need to deny it, he liked that sensation, but soon enough the singer pulled away his hands, awaiting for a response, his brown eyes filled with nothing but love. 

There was something in his look and his smile that Roger had never seen. He realised how his next words could make things get serious between them. They both had feelings for each other, and it was time to embrace it.

“...I want more than to fuck.” The blonde told with a serious voice, his heart beating way too fast. “...Fred, I’m serious !” He told when he saw his friend crack a smile. 

“Sorry Rog, but with that tone of yours, I couldn’t help it.”

“Freddie, please. I… I don’t want you to think I only want sex. I really care for you.” He marked a pause. “I never really cared for any girl I was with for a night. And when I understood I had… feelings for you, it became worse. It wasn’t even physically fulfilling anymore. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, how… I wanted to be with you.”

“Even during your activities in bed ?” The singer asked with a cheeky smile.

“...Especially during my activities in bed.” Roger smiled in return. “...But I don’t want to talk about that now.”

He put his hands on Freddie’s waist, leaning forwards then placing a tender kiss on his mouth. 

“I want to hold you, to feel that you’re here with me, that I’m with someone that will stay with me overnight.” 

Freddie couldn’t be more happy to oblige. He gently cupped Roger’s pretty face, his thumbs caressing his cheeks. They sent each other a loving gaze, before finally reuniting their bright smiles into a slow, passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stories about people who struggle/are unsure about their feelings, confront them, then are finally reunited with the one they love are beautiful.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. A Memorable Lunch - Joger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I felt like I hadn't been on this site for forever and it's not okay. There's so many things that I'd like to write ! I should write more in my free time instead of wasting hours watching random videos on Youtube.
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to write something between Roger and John. They make a really cute pair together. I thought about the Steamed Hams episode from the Simpsons and then I kinda wanted to write something with the start of "they were supposed to have lunch but there's no food so what will happen next".

Roger wasn’t anxious. No. Maybe just a tiny bit nervous. A lot nervous actually. He was supposed to have lunch with John soon. Well, actually, the lunch was a date, but Roger didn’t present it as such. It was a simple lunch between friends which hopefully would lead to a date, as the blonde would finally confess his love for John, wishing with all his drummer heart than John would love him back.

They could have gone to a reasonably priced restaurant, but Roger decided that he would stir himself and cook an actual meal. Yes, you heard it right, Roger would cook something. Even if Freddie assured as a joke that a simple cheese on toast prepared by his own hands would be enough to win the bassist’s heart, the blonde wanted to prepare a real meal for this special occasion. John would be spoiled.

Brian had offered to help, being experienced in cooking, but Roger insisted to cook everything himself. Though he eventually changed his mind after he almost started a kitchen fire. This meal was supposed to be the prequel of a beautiful love story, not the next tragic event featured in news in brief.

The table had been dressed for a long time now, but Roger had been constantly checking that the silverware was clean, properly placed next to the plates, that the tablecloth’s length was equal on each side, in short, that everything, every detail was perfect. The tick-tock of their little clock on their small sideboard wasn’t helping, reminding him that John was supposed to be here soon and he still hadn’t chosen between the blue and white serviettes. Blue looked nicer, but white was classier...

“Fuck, I’ll put both.” He decided eventually. “Blue and white mix well after all. John will like it. Yeah.”

As he finished placing the serviettes in the plates, he heard a knock at the front door. His heart started to beat faster. John was here.

‘Calm down Roger, everything will be fine.’ 

As he walked towards the door, he adjusted his cherry rose jacket, fearing suddenly that the bassist wouldn’t like his clothes or find him ugly or ridiculous in them, despite Freddie insisting several times that he looked absolutely marvelous and that these clothes made him even more boyfriend-material worthy. He opened the door to find, as expected, John, in all his discreet glory.

“H-Hi John. It’s good to see you.” He flashed a smile, trying to sound confident.

“Hi Roger. I’m happy to see you too.” John told with a small but meaningful smile.

Roger didn’t know what was worst : his gentle voice, his light brown silky hair, the ray of sunshine in his grey eyes, or him looking adorable with his bow tie which completed nicely his black and white attire.

Now he really wanting to skip the lunch and caress his soft-looking cheeks, put his hands on his slender waist to pull him into a close hug. But of course, he couldn’t do that. Yet.

“I like your clothes.” He managed to tell with stuttering.

“Thanks. I wasn’t sure what to wear.” A tint of red appeared on his face. “I’m glad you like them. But you look good yourself. Very elegant.”

Roger fought his best against the red that was invading his cheeks while trying to stay calm over the fact that John said he looked good. He invited him to enter, leading him towards the dining room.

“I like it.” John told, admiring the nicely dressed table.

“Thanks, but it’s nothing much, really.” Roger assured. “Just a white tablecloth and some serviettes...”

“But it’s still the most effort I’ve seen you put into dressing a table…” John noted, before suddenly changing into a remorseful expression. “Ah, s-sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you...”

“No, don’t worry, I know I’m a slacker when it comes to culinary art.” Then the blonde realised what he said. “...But t-that doesn’t mean you’re gonna eat crap ! I promise you’re gonna have the best lunch I can give you !” 

“I’m looking forwards to it.” A shy smile and a tint of red reappeared on John’s face.

As he was sitting at the table, Roger left him to retrieve the champagne and the course. For his lunch, he had cooked some Bacon & Eggs muffins. Yes, people usually ate them on breakfast, he found the photos on the cooking book looking too flattering and appetising to pass it. Despite his poor cooking skills, they would taste great, even wonderful since it was special : he had prepared the dish for John, his former-friend-but-hopefully-future-boyfriend, and thinking about a loved one certainly increased the taste.

But when he opened the kitchen door, a horrible surprise was waiting for him. 

The muffin tin, previously in the oven, was now on the table, completely devoid of any muffin. They were gone. Some small crumbs left on a plate were the only traces of their short existences. Then Roger noticed a paper next to the plate, with something written on it. Hopefully an explanation for the muffins’ disappearance.

_Roggie, darling, I’m extremely, extremely, extremely sorry to have eaten all the muffins. I know you put your heart and soul in them, that they were destined only for you and Deaky, and I deserve eternal punishment for my crime. I’ll go out to buy you the best food I can find to preserve your lunch. I promise I’ll be back soon. In the mean time, go back to Deaky and let love make its job, I’ll let you know when I’m back._

____

____

_Love and kisses to both of you,_

____

____

_Freddie ___

____

____

A light blow of wind made him realise that the window was opened. A certain singer most probably left by there.

Roger couldn’t believe his eyes. He stared at the paper for a short moment in disbelief, not knowing if he was strong or shell-shocked enough to suppress the growing want of screaming, crying, panicking and strangling his friend. He then rushed to the window, dropping the paper. He scrutinised the street, but no Freddie in view. 

“Why…” He whimpered. “What the fuck did I do to deserve this ?!” He told loudly, almost screaming.

The kitchen door opened. “...Everything’s okay Roger ?”

John’s soft voice startled the blonde. He had to act fast before the bassist could notice anything.

“Y-Yeah sure, everything’s fine !” Roger assured with an unnatural smile as he violently closed the window. 

“...You are sure ?” John asked again, before his curious look wandered to the empty plate.

Roger got in a sweat as he caught him. “Absolutely !” He grabbed the plate and the muffin tin, practically throwing them into the sink and burying them under a ton of water and washing-up liquid. “I-It’s just that the dish isn’t completely cooked yet.”

John slightly frowned. “But the oven is turned off...” And it seemed to be empty.

“Nonono, it’s just that the fucking lights aren’t working anymore. Don’t worry about that !”

Roger started to gently push his friend out of the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of champagne on his way out. This would buy him a bit of time. Plus, he could take a moment to talk with John and learn a bit more about him, since he could do nothing but wait for Freddie to come home with their lunch.

He placed two champagne flutes on the table and filled them up almost to the top. He hated to be this nervous. He glanced at the bassist, who showed him a small smile before taking the flute to his mouth.

_‘…Yeah, sure, talk, but what the fuck do I say to him ?!’ ___

While he was trying to form an appropriate sentence, he drank too fast and started coughing. This lunch wasn’t exactly going as he wanted already, it was definitely not the time to stupidly suffocate in front of his crush. He then noticed the concerned look the bassist was giving to him, and he felt like a hopeless idiot. 

“I’m fine John.” He eventually told, regaining a semblance of smile. “Don’t worry. ”

John wasn’t convinced, but he decided to let it flow. “I hope so. I wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

The little smile he was showing warmed Roger’s heart. What did he do to deserve this precious man ?

Eventually, the blonde initiated a conversation, asking John about his interests outside of music since he realised he didn’t know that much about him and knowing his likes would be useful for future gifts. The most he learned was that John liked reading about space fiction and his favorite film was Clockwork Orange. The most, because at some point he had stopped actually listening to what he was telling to focus on the way his lips were moving and his eyes were twinkling. And his hair, how much his long hair would be soft under his touch...

“...Roger, are you listening to me ?” The bassist asked suddenly, frowning.

“Uh-Yeah, yeah, of course I’m here !” Roger sat up straight, his face showing a notable tint of red.

“...Obviously, you were not. You seemed really absorbed in your thoughts.” John looked down, his tone more sad than angry. “Whatever was in your mind must be important.”

“I-No, I assure I was really listening to you-”

“Not with that face, Roger.” John abruptly told, indifferent to his pleading. “You looked interested in something else than what I was saying. Or rather someone. It reminds me of some looks you have when you ogle at girls, before you start flirting with them.” The bitterness in his voice was audible.

The blonde couldn’t blame John for thinking that. He himself couldn’t remember how many times he had charmed some girl into being his partner for a steamy night, before leaving in the morning without a care.

But it was over. Now he was only thinking about John. Maybe it was time for him to tell specific words. Words about his true feelings for him. About much he loved him, how much he was important to him. 

“John, it’s… It’s not about that. Trust me, please.” He sounded sincere. “I was thinking about you-I-I mean you’re not like… I-I would never think about you as a simple one night-stand.” He confessed wholeheartedly.

He watched his friend blink a few times, his grey eyes slowly opening more as a shade of red invaded his cheeks. Realising what he implied, Roger violently blushed, trying to keep eye contact and some composure. Which was of course almost impossible. What would John do now that he finally told him ?

“...You have feelings for me ?” The bassist asked as if it was too good to be true.

“I do. I really care about you. Much more than any girl I could have spend a night with.” Love was sparkling through his blue eyes. “I-I actually stopped listening to you because I was looking at you. S-Sorry.”

“...Well, in that case...” John was now blushing hard. “I think I can forgive you for not being attentive.”

He slowly got up, before going to Roger’s side, an unsure expression on his red face. He looked so cute.

“...Can I kiss you ?” He asked shyly.

The blonde felt his heart do a backflip into his chest. He hadn’t expected John to ask it first, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. He nodded silently, and quivered when he felt the his friend’s hands on his face, his fingers gently caressing his burning cheeks. He watched him get closer before closing his eyes, eagerly awaiting the kiss.

He briefly felt John’s warm breath on his skin, then his soft lips on his own, and it was like the world around them stopped for a short time. It didn’t last for long, maybe five seconds at most, but he had never felt overwhelmed by a kiss before. The snogs he had had with many girls were worthless ; it was the first time a kiss was important and meaningful for him. 

“…….I-t-thank you...” John muttered, still looking cute as hell. “I know I don’t have a lot of experience when it comes to that...”

“...Doesn’t matter.” Roger replied with a glowing smile. “I never really had any kiss like this one. You know, a kiss this tender, and not filled with thoughts about how the one who gave it would pleasure me for the night before I’d leave her.” He got up, and put his hands on John’s waist. “I wish this kiss could be the first of a long series.”

The bassist had an equally glowing smile. “I wish for this too...”

Roger heard some noise coming from the kitchen. Freddie was back with their lunch, probably. But he didn’t really care anymore. John didn’t seem to mind either. 

“How about we add another kiss to our list right now ?” He asked softly, getting closer to the bassist.

John responded with a smile, putting his hands on his shoulders. Lunch could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About time I finished this, damn. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
